1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and methods for image stabilization for use in an electronic device; more specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device and methods for image stabilization that utilize a plurality of sensor data for determining motion related information and the consequent operations.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Image alignment is a technique used for geometrically matching two images according to their contents for certain purposes such as erasing hand shaking when taking multi-pictures. Image alignment can be applied to various multi-frame image processing domains such as high dynamic range preprocessing, video stabilization, multi-frames noise removal, multi-frames object removal, panorama stitching, etc.
For certain real-time applications like on-device video stabilization for video recording, computing performance becomes critical when aligning two neighboring frames. Hence, an efficient and accurate technique for image/video stabilization, especially for on-device stabilization, is in an urgent need.